


Ventrobi: The Queen in Yellow

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dathomir, F/M, Force Ghosts, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Tatooine, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan and Asajj try to adjust to hiding together from the Empire, living together in a domestic setting, trying to figure out love.  But an old enemy returns to destroy their happiness just as they learn they are about to be blessed with a baby.  Obi-wan is outmatched and out witted, but in the hour of darkness, his connection to the Force gives him one last hope to find Asajj when she is taken from him by the dark powers of The Queen in Yellow.</p><p>The link to music by Disturbed was very moving, and helped shaped the story as I listened while typing.  Read and enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventrobi: The Queen in Yellow

Ventrobi: The Queen in Yellow

 

Mother Talzin had died, the Jedi were all but destroyed, and the Clone Wars had come to a bloody end. The Empire had risen with the coming of the greatest evil. Lord Vader thundered his power across the galaxy, and no one with Force powers was safe. And yet, there was reason to celebrate.

Two of the most unlikely enemies grew closer together in exile. On Tatooine, It was Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi and Sith Apprentice Asajj Ventress who had found the best of all possible endings. Their love had grown in the war, as also their disillusionment with their own causes.

But it was not easy for them at first. Obi-wan sometimes had regrets for not saving the Jedi Order. He missed them in his heart. Asajj felt adrift without becoming the Sith Lord she thought she was meant to be. They had grown intimate, however, as Order 66 pulled them together. But living together in hiding, in a small domestic setting in the desert....it was a comedy of errors....

"Sometimes, I think you will be the death of me, Obi-wan!" Ventress seethed "I just never thought you'd kill me with your lack of responsibility! These dishes need cleaning!" She sighed in frustration. House chores were beyond her patience after being nearly one of the great conquerors of the galaxy.

"I know..." Obi-wan acknowledged calmly. He never raised his voice when she was angry, and it only made her angrier.

"STOP AGREEING WITH ME! Do SOMETHING! Fight me, or yell back! You..." Obi-wan took her in an embrace before she could say any more. He looked into her eyes and she could see the calm in his face. Like a nice breeze. His expression calmed her down, even though the anger was still strong in her. There was another complication that made her angry. And scared.

"I will wash the dishes. You go into the yard and do your exercises."

"There's sand everywhere! Another sandstorm yesterday and it's everywhere!"

"I know my dear." Obi-wan comforted her with a gentle voice. She was not in the mood, and despite his calm, sometimes Obi-wan wished for Qui-gon's wisdom to help him figure out domestic life.

"Why must you talk so kind!? I am....not used to this."

"I know..."

She gently pounded her fist into his chest. Every time he answered with "I know" she had to struggle to not flare up their old rivalry. Because every time he said "I know" what he was was really saying was "I love you". Asajj had grown to love him also but could not figure out how to say it, how to show it. Love had felt so alien, but he completed her heart in these dark times.

"The yard is a bunch of sand! Just like everything else in this world! It gets everywhere, and I feel dusty." she sighed.

"Then why don't we get cleaned off? We have a perfectly good shower." He replied nonchalantly. Asajj looked at him for any trace of juvenile humor at the suggestion. There was none, but Obi-wan kept a slight smile, as if he would enjoy them together.

Not that they hadn't been intimate. There was....one time. Shortly after they found the home and narrowly escaped detection from Imperial patrols passing by, they had what could be called a moment of desperation. Obi-wan thought of it as harmony together, in the shower as they cleansed themselves together on the first night in the house. Asajj called it as she saw it. Lust. And they did indulge in harmonious lust in one night. But in the weeks and months that followed, they seemed to all but forget the joy of sexual freedom. Obi-wan was still too disciplined in the ways of the Jedi to follow up with any amorous approaches, and Asajj was still too focused as a Sith to think of such luxuries when they had to hide from the Empire.

But the consequences of such a night made themselves known for Asajj. Cravings had caused her to risk going into town to grab specific types of food. Physical discomforts challenged her agitated mind, and hunger grew. She used all her Sith training and stealth to walk the market places to purchase with meager amounts of money what she hungered for.

Obi-wan and Asajj were both disciplined enough to live without luxuries, without sufficient funds. Obi-wan would do basic jobs that did not draw attention, and grew small amounts of basic food to sell in the marketplaces once in a while. Asajj, on the other hand, looted small pirate bases, decimated amateur raiders for their equipment and goods. Not a dignified way to live when in hiding, but their skills were enough to provide.

Ventress' impatience and hunger tore through her more than usual. Obi-wan noticed, but weathered her continual outbursts and stormy moods.

"I don't want to take a shower! I want to be miserable. Because if I am miserable, then YOU are miserable....and that's the best revenge....*sigh*....making you miserable is the only way...."

"Asajj....what's the matter?" Obi-wan embraced her. She stiffened up uncomfortably for a moment, but then sighed again and let tears pour all over her face.

"I've never been a mother before! OKAY? I've never been this fat! I gained three pounds today and I DON'T LIKE IT! Are you satisfied, Jedi? I am...."

She felt her emotions pouring through the stoic Sith wall that she had built up for years. Obi-wan reacted in the only way he could. He was surprised at first, but remembered that night of passion in the shower, remembered the night both of them gave in to each other in a spectacular eruption of passion. He smiled and held her tight.

"It's incredible....I've never been a Father. Believe me....I'm terrified! But I am so happy also! I've never been so happy in my life."

"Why do you keep smiling, you...you...you stupid man!? Why I didn't kill you in the war.....I just....I gained three pounds......" She started to cry in shame at her words and anger, but Obi-wan's heart burst with elation and his joy in the Force enveloped them both, until they simply started kissing. She pounded her fists on him, the last gasps of a Sith rivalry defeated by the love they both shared. Soon, she returned kisses to him and her passion in the Force nearly drowned them in energy of parental anxiety and joy.

They would soon have a child.

But Ventress had new anxieties in her life. She started having horrible dreams of a monstrous entity from the deep deserts of Tatooine. A female figure in tattered desert colored robes and rags. A female figure that whispered blasphemies as she slept. The figure tried to tempt Asajj to kill the Jedi, to let it possess the child.....to be reborn. Her connection to the Force seemed to draw the malevolent woman figure to her like an anti-Mother, and anti- fertility Goddess. Anti-Life. The woman from her dreams was dressed like one of those rough Sand People, a Tusken Raider, but the wrappings of the desert garb were tattered. It was like a mummified Tusken that haunted her, called to her. And it had no face, but a blank, empty terror of death. Ventress did not tell Obi-wan of the dreams, for fear of looking weak, and being silly about such nightmares.

But the tattered Queen in Yellow called to her with a familiar voice. A horribly familiar voice.

"Ventress!" Mother Talzin called from beyond the grave "I seek a sanctuary! You must let me re-enter the world of the living! Grant me revenge against the Republic and the Separatists! Grant me the power to live in your baby!"

Ventress squirmed in her sleep as Talzin reached out from the blackness beyond. "No!! What you ask is too horrible to allow! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" She frenzied in her sleep.

The voice curled with anger as the Queen in Yellow lumbered towards her in a horrifying scraping across desert sands and endless corridors of night. Talzin's will to survive was strong indeed. And her wrath upon the living would be dire. "GIVE ME THE BABY!!! I will punish you for your disobedience!!" Talzin demanded. The battle of wills in Ventress' dreams was intense, and more and more she would wake up fatigued.

Obi-wan opened his eyes and watched silently. He sensed much conflict within her. "The Queen in Yellow!" she would gasp "She's coming...."

"Asajj! Wake up!" Obi-wan became extremely concerned and tried to wake her. As he touched her, he could hear the witch's chant of the words of power, he could hear the aged voice of the Mother of Dathomir as she tried to re-enter the world....through Asajj and her unborn child. He saw the vision that haunted her. The Force allowed him to see the future nightmare who would rise from Ventress and become the Tattered Queen, leading an army of destruction out of the Hell many knew as Fort Tusken. The Queen in Yellow, in her rags. A Sand person of power so great her feet did not touch the ground. Her face was blotted out by the rags, the mask of the Sand people. But it was no raider he saw from Ventress' mind. It was the voice of Talzin herself.

"You are dead, Mother Talzin!" Obi-wan "You have no power in the world of the living!"

The faceless Queen raged in her sandstorm, chanting her words of power to strengthen her resolve to return, and use Ventress as the vessel of her re-entry into the galaxy

"Anael nathrakh, urth vas bethud, dokhjel djenve!!"

"I was destroyed by General Grievous, but my time is not at an end! I will be resurrected upon the 3rd day of my destruction and I will rise from the ashes to revenge myself and all Dathomir! I am a plague unto the galaxy!!"

"Anael nathrakh, urth vas bethud, dokhjel djenve!!"

"My faithful servant, Ventress, is the last true connection. Her blasphemy with you, Jedi, will be my salvation! MOTHER TALZIN REBORN!!!" The Witch Mother's voice reverberated through the home and into the desert

Asajj woke up and screamed, her nightmare was a reality as the Queen in Yellow burst into the room. Sand whipped about as Talzin cackled from beyond. The Tattered Queen, dressed as a ragged Tusken raider with no face, was not fully corporeal, but was the will of Talzin, and she desired to enter Asajj's baby, to be the new soul that would spring from her womb.

Asajj tried to block the whirling sand with her hand, cursing Mother Talzin. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY BABY!!!" She screamed defiantly.

Obi-wan grabbed his light saber and tried to defend her. Mother Talzin cackled from the beyond. The horrifying female figure waved her hand, throwing him back into a wall.

"You were always mine to control, Asajj! Your sacrifice will not be in vain! I will kill Dooku and Grievous, and avenge the coven! Through your vessel, I will create a new Empire on Tatooine!"

"OBI-WAN!!" Asajj tried to reach for him, but was completely enveloped by the storm, and carried away by the Queen in Yellow. The yellow wraith seemed to mock Obi-wan's shock and despair as it tilted its formless face at him.

"You won't get away with this! I will stop you, Talzin!"

"You are cursed, lone Jedi. You are the last of a dead order. Your quest to save Ventress will end in eternity in the deep desert!" The Yellow ragged female vanished, again making a mockery of Obi-wan's plight. Talzin would have her revenge, no matter how many lives she would destroy. Obi-wan stopped and focused in the Force.

His heart ached, and his concentration in trying to focus in the living will of the Force had become difficult. Before Order 66 and the exile of all he knew of his former life, the Jedi Order had been his life. Everything had been taken from him now. His Life as a Jedi, his security, and now the woman he had come to cherish through the horrors of war. Asajj's fate would herald the grisly return of Mother Talzin in the body of the child created by him and Ventress. The child of a Jedi and a Sith.

A Child made perfect in the balance of the Force before she was to be born. Obi-wan knew it was a daughter. He knew.

He felt it the moment he touched his beloved in the midst of the turmoil.

And now they were gone, taken by evil, taken by a selfish energy from the darkness of the dead who planned to upset all nature by returning to life, breaking every law the Universe and the Force had put into place for living beings. Obi-wan steeled himself as he opened the door of his house, out into the raging sandstorm that would not relent.

Kenobi's immovable resolve faced the unstoppable magic of Talzin. A confrontation that became lost in the swirling as Obi-wan started trudging through the dismal sands of tatooine. He knew where he had to go. He would find Asajj at Fort Tusken, surrounded by the greatest menace on the planet. A horde of violent nomads. Talzin's Wraith, the Queen in Yellow, had take their form. He had no doubt Talzin would have their loyalty. Not only must he weather the Sandstorm, he would have to fight his way through ferocious warrior Sand people.

But he walked on, because Ventress and his unborn daughter were now the greatest gifts in his life. To lose them would be for him to lose all purpose. Through biting sand he walked. For days. He could hear Talzin's mocking laugh with each step, and glimpsed at the Yellow Queen's shadow in the storm as he marched. He was lost, unable to see the sun in day or the stars in the night. But he kept marching.

He was worn down by the taunts of the Queen i Yellow. But he never wavered. He was soon physically exhausted, mentally sunk and emotionally blank. He could not win against her magic by himself. And his despair nearly swallowed his soul.

"Forgive me, Asajj" He started to weep as the sand harassed him, as the storm howled and the witch laughed at his dying form "Would that I could see you again, Asajj. And see our baby....my baby...."

His tears began to flood the edges of his eyes. He felt fear, and failure, and he felt something he had not felt in his years with the Jedi. And his heart ached for him to scream, curse, but also hope beyond all hope in his damaged heart. He was ready to die, but ready to never give up.

And the storm suddenly went away. It was gone. Everything was gone. All around him was the sound of silence.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4

 

"You must really love her Obi-wan" A gentle man's voice whispered in his ear "You woke me up." Qui-gon's mirth at this was also a humble comfort, an attempt to easing Obi-wan's mind.

Obi-wan almost grimaced. "So...lost in a desert, alone, and now I am going mad!"

"Not mad, Obi-wan. Your heart and mind are now enlightened. And you've enlightened me."

"Master...." Obi-wan almost burst into tears as his face scrunched in desperate expression "Is it really you? Am I finally, mercifully dead?"

Qui-gon, in ghostly shape, put his hand on his padawan's shoulder "You are more alive now than ever!" He lifted Obi-wan up. "Come....you must save her, and save your daughter!"

They walked in the silence, the calm sand. The storm began parting from them as they walked. It was not day or night. Obi-wan was not convinced. "Master, how can I begin to fight Mother Talzin? I failed so many people, failed as a Jedi. I could not save the Republic, I cannot save Asajj, the Jedi....I could not save you....I thought love could see us through many things.....I thought the force could guide us to happiness.......but love cannot stop the darkness....the Force has left me to be eaten by madness....I am alone. I am alone and powerless!"

He fought the tears, but felt a surge from the Force, opened by the ache in his very powerful heart.

"You are not alone" Mace Windu rested a hand on his other shoulder as they walked. Obi-wan smiled, and could feel it. He could feel the Force open up in the silence. And with every bright spark of hope in his heart, with every forward step, another Jedi Ghost joined their march.

"We heard your cries, Master Kenobi...." Ki Adi Mundi replied

"We felt your love...." Aayla Secura chimed in from the power of the Force.

"It called to us" Whispered Oppo Rancissus

All of the Jedi who fell in Order 66, fell from betrayal in the war were now with him. And the lone march of this single Jedi became a throng. What was left of the Sandstorm parted from them as the march went forward, and their march became greater. It became their last march together.

"You are not the last, Master Kenobi" Saesee Tinn whispered his wisdom as he marched

"We are with you...." Barriss Offee smiled and looked to Master Unduli with a confirmed nod.

"....And we are ready" A'Sharad Hett looked on, determined to face this inevitable confrontation.

The storm had parted, and to Obi-wan's surprise, the Tusken Fort was right before him, along with hundreds of Sand people worshiping the floating Queen in Yellow. Asajj Ventress was just below the Wraith Queen Talzin, being tormented by the Queen as she attempted to possess Asajj's baby. She turned to see Obi-wan, like a knight in the bright desert. And then Talzin saw him, and curled her voice from the faceless figure. The witch shrieked her contempt as she saw the hundreds of Jedi Ghosts that came back on Obi-wan's behalf.

The Sand people roared in a terrible war cry, eager to rip Kenobi apart. They waved their horrible weapons in the air.

Asajj's eyes went wide, filled with fear and elation. She held out her hand and wanted to shout his name....

Talzin tried to wave her hand at them and cast away the Jedi. Qui-gon stopped her power with a wave of his hand.

"Go now, Obi-wan. the Sand People will not harm you, this I swear!" Qui-gon called out.

"KILL HIM!" The Queen yelled at her army. but each Tusken soldier was attacked by different Jedi ghosts that came to Kenobi's defense. Their horde was smashed into by the bright hope of the Jedi.

"Your magic has failed you, Talzin!" Plo Koon boasted, charging at a group of Sand warriors.

Obi-wan started to run to Asajj, who was surrounded by fierce Tusken warriors. He lit up his saber and charged, burning away every opponent that tried to stop him. With the heart of a lion, he looked to Asajj and let himself become at one with the Force, at one with his saber. By his side were old friends, old comerades. Depa Billaba, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, etc. They were all with him in spirit as he conquered fear and death itself.

"You pitiful fools!" Talzin growled "Your Jedi knights were vanquished in one night, your ten thousand year Order is Dust!! You are shadows of a failed idealism, and I am the ultimate power! YOU ARE DEAD NOW, AND I WILL NOT SUFFER THE PRESENCE OF A BUNCH OF OLD GHOSTS!!"

The Queen in Yellow swooped down to strike Obi-wan Dead, but was stopped by a Light saber. She gasped as she looked up at the attacker.

"I am Qui-gon Jinn of the Jedi, and you will suffer me!" Talzin roared in defiance as she clashed with him like an animal.

In the silence and the noise, Obi-wan charged to Asajj, and the Jedi crashed into the teeming maelstrom of the Tusken raiders. Talzin raged as she tried to fight Qui-gon, but his love was greater than her hate.. The Tusken did defeat some ghosts, but they could not turn the tide of the light..

Qui-gon's power in the Force was magnified as he saw Obi-wan and Asajj embrace. Their love was his strength. With a mighty surge, he burst his light saber into the Queen. Talzin screamed and exploded into brightness and then nothing.

For the sand people, it was the death of their God, and they fled in terror. True Love had been victorious.

The battle won, the army of bright blue ghosts bowed at the two. As fast as they came in the grace of the Force, they left, until only Qui-gon was left.

"I foresee new struggles for you, my old padawan. My friend. Your adventures are far from over, but for now.....may you and Asajj walk in happiness." Obi-wan stood up and hugged his Master. His heart was bursting from the moment. Qui-gon soon faded away. And with it, all anxiety Obi-wan had ever felt about the past. His time with the Jedi had come full circle, and now he could let go.

Obi-wan picked up Asajj and started to carry her home. She kissed him without saying a word. As they made their way home, Asajj chuckled to herself and held him close. She knew Qui-gon was right when he said Obi-wan had new struggles to come. If their daughter were to be anything like Asajj after she's born.....Obi-wan will definitely have his hands full. But they kissed again, in silence, and she knew that Obi-wan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
